rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 1 Summary
EPISODE 1: Anxiety Induced Variety Show The season begins with a newly refurbished Werkroom, the walls are painted red with gold stars all around. The Predator enters the werkroom first, she shows dominance and power as she walks in. She notices she's the first queen to enter and takes the opportunity to go and wait over at a bench for the next queen. Zipitor enters next. She's wearing a very flowy dress made of silk. Stunned, The Predator greets her and they both discuss their excitement to be back. Armani Nicole enters next, she struts herself into the werkroom wearing an Egyptian Pharaoh inspired outfit. The Predator and Zipitor are both gagged and are fingerwaving Armani. She then walks over to the others and greets them. The Predator expresses how much she loves her outfit. Bronzation enters next with a yee haw. The others look over all excited to see her. Bronzation walks over to meet the other girls and hugs Zipitor saying she's gagged to see her here. Zipitor replies back saying, "Girl, I'm here, get ready!". Flute soon enters after, she's wearing a very cosplay/video game inspired outfit with a lightning bolt on her head. The queens look over gagged at her look. Flute walks over and meets the other girls. She immediately avoids The Predator, which she notices. Armani asks Flute about her look and her inspiration. She says her look is inspired by video games and super heros. Buffy Brookes enters next, shes wearing her signature blonde hair and a glamorous black skirt with ankle-high netted boots. She screams when she sees Zipitor and immediately runs over and hugs her. She expresses her excitement to see her here. Zipitor swallows and says "Well, it's good to see you too sis". The other queens look gooped at her response. Angelic Ko enters next in a Japanese warrior outfit. She's got a katana and a samouri sword in each hand. Bronzation yells out, "Bitch, don't cut yourself". The other queens laugh. Angelic Ko walks over and meets the other queens. She hugs Armani and says she knew she was going to see her here. Armani thanks her for her kinds words. Zara Crumble enters next, all the queens gasp to see her enter as she was just on Season 4. Zara walks over to the others and meets everyone. Flute asks her if she is nervous to come back so quickly. Zara says, "Not really, I'm still familiar with what goes on and I think I'm ready". Flute nods her head. Rosebud enters next, she limps her way into the werkroom on croutches, then throws them to the side and strikes a pose. All the queens gag and cheer. Rosebud walks over to the others to meet them, she hugs Zara and they both say they missed each other. Buffy says that she wasn't expecting to see Rosebud back here so soon. Rosebud replies saying, "I wasn't expecting to see you either, but here you are". All the queens look at eachother gooped. Armani then say, "The shade... it's already starting". Lastly Gia Martini enters, she's wearing gold glitter bodysuit with a clear coat and a floppy hat. All the queens gag and scream about seeing Gia here. A few girls get all threatened and nervous to see her. She walks over to the girls and meets everyone. The Predator and Flute both seem happy to see her. Zipitor asks her what it's like to be back in the workroom. Gia replies saying, "It feels right, I'm here to show you why I'm back". She then gives a little wink. Soon after, Jake enters the workroom to re-meet the All Stars. All the queens gag when they see Jake. He welcomes back the queens and says that each queen was selected for a reason. He also explains a new twist to the game, where the Top 2 queens of the week will Lipsync for their Legacy and the winner will recieve a $10,000 cash tip. All the queens gag and choke. Soon after, he introcdues them to their very first Mini Challenge, which will be Reading Is Fundamental. All the queens take their turns reading each other. Armani, Zipitor, Rosebud, Zara and Bronzation all to especially well. In the end, Bronzation is declared the winner of the Mini Challenge and recieves a $2500 gift card from Krispy Kreme Donuts. Soon after, Jake assigns them their very first Main Challenge, which will be to showcase their talents in the first ever Anxiety Induced Variety Show. Jake then leaves the Werkroom and the All Stars all begin settling in and getting ready for the Main Challenge. In the workroon, all the queens unpack their suitcases and get ready for the Variety Show. Flute, Gia and The Predator all form an alliance secretly. Rosebud and Zara chat about Rosebud's injury on Season 4. Rosebud says that she wasn't expecting it to be so emotional to leave all the girls that way. Zara says that everyone missed you. Angelic Ko and Armani get ready together, they chat while doing their makeup. Armani says that she is glad that Angelic is getting another chance becuase she was kinda robbed on Season 3. They also chat about what they will be doing for the Show. Armani says she is going to be singing while Angelic says she is going to be doing Kabuki. Across the room, Zipitor and Buffy chat and do their makeup, they also chat about their Season. Buffy says that Zipitor defs earned her spot here on All Stars. She also says that she was expecting to see Gloria Noir. Zipitor agrees. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Miss Juicy Baby! First up, The Predator. Talent, Gymnastics. She comes out in a stunning neon orange leotard and does some crazy stunts. Flips, pirouettes, splits, cartwheels and handstands. She wows the judges with every move and executes them amazingly. Next up, Rosebud Talent, Burlesque. She comes out in a very raunchy and sexy outfit with lots of colour. She has pom-poms and shakes them around, the crowd cheers. Next up, Bronzation. Talent, Country Line Dancing. She comes out in a cowgirl outfit and a smile on her face. The crowd cheers her on. She has a piece of straw in her mouth and pulls a few funny faces which makes the judges laugh. Up next, Flute. Talent, Dramatic Act. She starts the act off with a reveal which doesn't go well. She struggles to take the bag off her head. The crowd actually laughs. She begins dancing and pulling crazy faces. The judges don't seem impressed. She finishes off with a highkick. Up Next, Zara Crumble. Talent, Dancing. An upbeat song plays which the crowd and judges clap along to the beat with. She comes out with a reveal which she rips off and gags the judges. She begins pulling off some fierce moves and rips off her hair revealing another one. The judges scream and finger wave. Up Next, Gia Martini. Talent, Ballet. Gia comes out in a stunning pink outfit. She pulls off some amazing moves but trips for one. She looks quite nervous on her face. She finishes the number with a triple pirouette. Up Next, ''Buffy Brookes. Talent, ''Piano. She plays a very dramatic song with a climactic end. The judges really enjoy her peformance. Up next, Zipitor. Talent, Lipsyncing. "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" plays as she comes out. She's wearing a beautiful gown and luscious hair. The crowd and judges cheer her on. She stands in one spot for a minute then beings gettin g very emotional as the song plays out. She beings tearing out her hair and doing other dramatic stunts. The judges are moved. Up Next, Angelic Ko. Talent, Kabuki. Angelic comes out in a very beautiful outfit that's very traditional. She beings her stunts and surprises. She goes to pop open an umbrella but drops it, the crowd gasps. She moves onto her next stunt which is fan spinning. She also fails this aswell by dropping it again. Halfway through the number she runs off stage crying. Lastly, Armani Nicole. Talent, Singing. Armani comes out holding a champange flute. She begins singing her song. "Emotions" by Mariah Carey. Throughout the song she pulls off some amazing stunts and gags. She also hits the nots of the song so well. Two of the judges actually get up off their seats with their mouths open. She finishes the number by smashing the flute on the floor. After the Variety Show. Jake announces that the girls will be eliminating each other in a new format. All the queens are gagged and in shock by this news. Bronzation, Buffy Brookes, Rosebud and Zipitor are all declared Safe. They step to the back of the stage. The rest of the queens represent the Tops and Bottoms of the week. During critiques, The Predator is told that she started the show off so well and set a good tone for the it. Her gymnastic skills are praised and her confidence is noticed. Gia Martini is told that she looked really nervous throughout the number. Her trips kinda ruined it but 80% of the peformance was really good. Zara Crumble is told that her dancing was really amazing, one of the best of the night. She is also told that her returning so early was risky but after tonight, it seems was the right choice. Flute is clocked for her peformance with the judges saying it was a mess from start to finish. They also say that they honestly didn't even know what they just watched. Armani Nicole is praised for nearly killing the judges with that high note. The judges say that they were absolutely gagged. She is also told that she was brought back to show something and already sold the judges. Lastly, Angelic Ko is told it's disappointing to see her fail like that. Especially considering how skilled the judges know she is at it. '' ''After critiques, Jake announces that Armani and The Predator are the Top 2 All Stars of the Week. Zara and Gia are ultimately declared Safe which leaves Angelic Ko and Flute in the Bottom 2. The queens then leave the stage into the Werkroom to deliberate. During deliberation. The queens talk about how they are going to play this game. Rosebud say's that they should play it fairly and do it based on the judges critiques. A few queens agree. Some don't, like Gia who says she would eliminate strong competition. Both Top 2 queens chat to the Bottom queens. Armani says to Angelic that she is shocked about her being in the Bottom. Angelic breaksdown saying that she's is so disappointed in herself for failing something she's been doing for so long. '' ''Back on the Mainstage. The Top 2 All Stars lipsync to "Runaway (U and I)" by Galantis. Both queens lipsync the words to a tea and really connect with the emotion of the song. Towards the base drop Armani pulls out some flips and splits. The Predator pulls out some firece moves aswell. The lipsync is very tight and close. After the lipsync, Armani is declared the winner. The Predator is Safe. Armani reveals she pulled Flute's lipstick. Flute is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 9 Queens Remain